fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Wartime
Summary Walter Wartime is a character appearing in Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4. While his intentions are good, he proves mildly eccentric, almost as though his user was a noob at roleplaying at the time. Appearance Tatsumi, but with shorter hair. After absorbing Dormammu, he gained flames comming out of the ends of his hair. Absorbing the script caused him to appear as whomever is looking at him. Personality A person who has a tendency to go off somewhere for long periods. Personal Statistics Alignment: True neutral Name: Walter Wartime Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4 Gender: Intersex Age: 20 Classification: Human | Abstract entity Date of Birth: 9/11/98 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: ??? Weight: 70kg Height: 170cm Likes: Aranil, Animals Dislikes: Being helpless Eye Color: Brown, blue when transformed Hair Color: Brown, blue when transformed Hobbies: None notable Values: None notable Martial Status: Not in a relationship | Not in a relationship | Has a girlfriend Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Aranil (Deceased) Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 5-A, low 4-C with various power-ups | 2-C, possibly 2-A | 1-B Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Absorption (Damage Absorption, Energy Drain, etc), Air Manipulation (Can create gust/walls of wind with its wings, can fire an air shockwave from his arm), Appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual, can project a powerful killing intent, Berserk Mode, BFR, Body Control, Bone Manipulation (Can grow drill-like protrusions out of his bones), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chain Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Conceptual Manipulation, Cyborgization (Partial), Dream Manipulation, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, strengthened by the night and the image of the moon, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the smoke, meat, plastic, and metal varieties), Enhanced Senses (Superhuman senses and Infrared Vision, can sense magic), Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fear Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Hacking, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 6), Information Analysis (via Wide Angle), Inhuman Physiology (Is an imaginary construct of Hugo's rather than any sort of traditional living being, though whatever he is he still has flesh and blood of some sort), Holy Right automatically reacts to protect Walter from enemy attacks, Invisibility, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, manipulation of celestial bodies, Nanotechnology, Necromancy, Non-Corporeal (Angels have no own physical body, but only possess one to appear in the physical world), Non-Physical Interaction, Pain Manipulation, Possession, Portal Creation, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal (Can give his powers to other people), Power Nullification, Purification (Type 3. Omega can cure all status ailments), Reality Warping (Limited Phase Manipulation, Miracle Creation, purification includes this to a degree), Regeneration (At least High, possibly Low-Godly), Resurrection, Sealing, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Skilled combatant, Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement and Removal (such as Poison, Sleep, Blindness, Muteness, and Palsy), Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Travel, Transformation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with Heart Seeds, Flight, Summoning, Accelerated Development, can fuse with her team to transform into a giant figure, Non-Physical Interaction Can “cancel” her opponent’s existence and their attacks, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Limited Spatial Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Can forcibly activate other people's Quirks); Summoning limited Text and Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Reality Warping via Purification, Likely many others, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, magic based on Christianity, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Void Manipulation|-|After absorbing=All previous, all of Dormammu (Marvel Comics)'s powers, appears and can interact with others as themselves|-|Epilogue=All previous, Energy Projection greatly improved, Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level+ (One joule below small star level) | Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Absorbed Dormammu (Marvel Comics). While he was 2-C when this happened, he was 2-A by the time it end, and arguably was from the beginning) | Hyperverse level (Fought beings from the fiftieth dimension) Speed: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level+ | Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: His Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon (3 separate rings that fly around the batter and perform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment; They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself), various bats (the strongest being the Ashley Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden Flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP, although the Batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited; the ring Add-Ons can also use them), Index Librorum Prohibitorum's John's Pen Controller, Heart Seeds, Flower Tact, Heartcatch Mirage, Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, Replicas of Supreme Being Weaponry, , Other items | The Flames of the Faltine | the pretty pretty wand Intelligence: Gifted | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Using her Golden Eyes causes her immense pain due to the heat it possesses (Though this does not hinder her much). When going berserk, she becomes unable to use her Kanten abilities to the fullest. Her Kyudan will not activate if her foes do not perceive her as a monster. Using too much of One For All hurts him, though his regeneration makes this less problematic | Dormammu's time travelling exhausts him and he is unlikely to use it (though his Borg-time travel should still be OK) | Dormammu's time travelling exhausts him and he is unlikely to use it (though his Borg-time travel should still be OK) Feats: * Mastered One For All over 20% in no time at all Notable Attacks/Techniques: Competences: * Save First/Second/Third Base: Healing competences of escalating effectiveness, restoring a little bit, a sizable amount, and all of a target's HP, respectively. * Save Fourth Base: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Save Secret Base: Restores a sizable portion of the entire party's HP. * Furious/Special/Magic/Ultimate Homerun: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or cataclysmic impact upon a single enemy, respectively. While this competence sacrifices some accuracy/hit rate, it makes up for it in particularly immense damage. * Run with Courage: A special attack of the element Metal. * Run with Grace: A special attack of the element Plastic. * Run with Dementia: A special attack of the element Smoke. * Run with Belief: A special attack of the element Meat. * Purification: Not actually a specific Competence, The Batter has the power to wipe the color and life out of vast stretches of land, remove all "impure" material such as most written words and some constructed objects, summons Secretaries into the land, and can erase areas/powerful beings from existence entirely. Additionally, his Add-Ons have their own set of Add-Ons to supplement his capabilities: Alpha * Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon a single enemy, respectively. * Awaited Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Requisite Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. * Open Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Muteness, disabling all of an enemy's special attacks. * Impossible Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Palsy, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Omega * Inverse Perspective: Cures a target of Blindness and Muteness. * Optimised Blur: An attack competence that inflicts a random amount of damage upon an enemy. * Overdone Perspective: Cures a target of Poison and Sleep. * Photographic Blur: An attack competence that bypasses the target's durability entirely. * Frontal Perspective: Cures a target of Fury, Madness, and Palsy. * Gaussian Blur: An attack competence that also damages the adversary's Competence points, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. * Decoupled Perspective: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Radial Blur: A special attack that also lowers the adversary's defense. Epsilon * Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubist/Fauvestic Tragedy: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon all enemies at once, respectively. * Classic Drama: Increases the target's Attack, amping up their physical attack power. * Baroque Drama: Increases the target's Defense, improving their durability and toughness. * Experienced Drama: Increases the target's Intelligence, improving the power of their competences (special attacks) * Irrevocable Drama: Increases the target's Agility, amping up their speed. All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to instantly steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. In addition, those who have their Quirk/powers stolen will be rendered comatose until All for One is defeated. Even then, the theft is permanent, and it cannot be returned without his consent. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: *'Search:' All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. *'Warping:' All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a coordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. *'Forcible Quirk Activation:' All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vein-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and made him create a portal. *'Springlike Limbs:' All For One is able to compress his muscles like a spring to boost the force of his physical blows as well as certain Quirks. *'Air Cannon:' All For One fires an air shockwave from his arm that was powerful enough to blow All Might through several multi-story buildings while enhanced by several unnamed strength amplifying and instantaneous impact Quirks. *'Impact Recoil:' This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. *'Spearlike Bones:' All For One grows drill-like bone protrusions wherever he wishes on his body. *'Multiplier:' All For One is able to grow additional arms. *'Rivet:' All For One is able to grow tough, rivet-like protrusions on his body. *'Infrared Ray:' All For One is able to see a very limited portion of the infrared spectrum, allowing him to compensate for his blindness somewhat. *'Longevity:' He appears to possess a Quirk that gives him superhuman longevity, as he has outlived seven users of One For All and has remained in fighting condition despite this. *'Super Regeneration:' All For One gave this Quirk to Nomu. It grants him the ability to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and a entire body from his severed head. However, it doesn't work on injuries that have already developed scar tissue. *'Shock Absorption:' The second Quirk that All For One gave to Nomu. It grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but it has a limit to how much it can absorb. One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to the stockpiled energy of the eight wielders before him, granting him a tremendous boost in power. Izuku has proven to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All, using it to increase his strength, durability and speed. However, if Izuku doesn't spread One For All evenly throughout his body, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the force of his movements. Recently it has been discovered that in addition to the physical strength, One For All can also pass on the Quirks of the previous bearers, and the power of their Quirks are increased by One For All. Currently Izuku has manifested one of them, and has the potential to learn and control five more Quirks. *'Detroit Smash:' Izuku emulates All Might, but instead of a downward smash, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof, while generating a wind pressure so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and destroyed several of its support pillars. *'Delaware Smash:' Izuku uses One For All at full power and flicks his fingers to create a big shockwave, strong enough to generate a fissure in the water that was able to prevent aquatically-inclined villains from escaping after being pelted with Mineta's sticky spheres. It was also powerful enough to break through the waves of ice that Todoroki sent to Izuku during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' This smash is the strongest move in Izuku's arsenal, which consist of him activating One For All at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move, Izuku first uses a full-handed Delaware Smash, then delivers a devastating Detroit Smash. At the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku was able to overpower and throw his opponent strong enough to create an enormous crater in solid rock. *'One For All: Full Cowl:' This technique allows him to activate up to 20% (Previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'5% Detroit Smash:' Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl at 5% and delivers a straightforward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a downward punch in the air. *'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a compressed air blast against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. He can fire up to four air blasts at once. *'One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style:' A variation Izuku created to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. **'Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle, who had been empowered by La Brava's Quirk to match Izuku's Full Cowl at 8% of its power. **'One For All: Full Cowl - 20%:' Izuku uses 20% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. ***'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Overhaul managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Overhaul wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Quirk. **'One For All: Full Cowl - 100%:' Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of his body, granting him a tremendous boost in strength and speed that allowed him to easily overwhelm [w:c:vsbattles:Chisaki|Overhaul] in his final form. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with Eri's help. The Holy Right: The embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Fiamma of the Right claims has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. The power itself is aligned to the Archangel Michael. The Holy Right derives its power from the prominence the right hand has in Christian lore, wherein several miracles, rituals, and traditions are performed using the right hand. The Holy Right's strength depends on Fiamma of the Right’s needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, the Holy Right simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. The Holy Right manifests as a mirage-like hand that appears like a malformed bird’s talon that appears to be growing out of Fiamma of the Right's right shoulder. *'Miracles of the Right Hand:' Can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand: Archangel Michael cast down Lucifer and his fallen angels with the right hand, the Son of God healed the sick with his right hand, and one needs to record bibles with their right hand, plus many others. *'The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches:' This attack destroys everything it touches without any destructive force. The striking force is as much as is needed to destroy a target - if the target is humanity it can lifewipe, but will not destroy the planet. The maximum power shown was continental (All of Asia and Europe). *'Holy Right Auto Target:' The Holy Right has a function which allows it to automatically target anything that it deems as a threat. This was shown when a satellite laser from Academy City shot Fiamma out of nowhere, and the holy right blocked the laser and destroyed the satellite when Fiamma waved his arm. Fiamma had no way to even know that the laser was fired at him, nor did he even know where the orbital satellite that shot the laser was located, so the logical explanation for this is that the Holy Right has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Fiamma may not know about. *'The Strike That Reaches Everything When Swung:' This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed, thus allowing him to move and attack anywhere and anything at will. It is essentially teleportation. *'Teleportation:' Fiamma of the Right can teleport anywhere he wishes instantly as long as he has an open horizontal path. *'Flame Sword:' He can produce a 30~40 km-sized sword made of flame. *'Absorption:' The Holy Right is able to absorb other things, shown when Fiamma disassembled and absorbed Imagine Breaker as part of his plan to achieve La Persona Superiore a Dio. *'Other Attacks:' Fiamma has demonstrated other attacks with the Holy Right, such as creating beams or swords of light. Index's Controller: After acquiring Index's controller, Fiamma solved the issue he had with the Right Arms slowly disintegrating in the air with each use, limiting the number of times he could use it in a row. Additionally, using the controller he can activate Index's John Pen Mode, access the knowledge of her grimoires and even have her cast magic for him, which will come from the controller. *'St. George's Sanctuary:' A high-class defensive spell which distorts space-time. Two magic circles over two meters across appear and glow before exploding into something that looks like pitch black lightning. This is described as cracking space open, with the cracks quickly spreading in front of the user and looking like a barrier preventing anyone from approaching them. Additionally, something that seems to be pulsating swells up from within the cracks, and a beast-like scent wafts in from the slight opening created by the pitch black cracks. Kamijou Touma instinctually realized that the thing inside the cracks was very dangerous, even if he didn't know what it was exactly. **'Dragon's Breath' (竜王の殺息 Ryūō no Satsuiki (Doragon Buresu), lit. "Killing Breath of the Dragon King"): A high-class offensive spell, used after casting St. George's Sanctuary. The black cracks caused by the previous spell suddenly open and widen all at once. Then a pillar of light, looking like a laser beam about a meter across shoots out from within the cracks. The spell holds the same power of the legendary dragon of Saint George and it can be fired continuously. Upon trying to use Imagine Breaker to stop it Touma Kamijou found out that his right hand couldn't negate the beam fast enough to counter its power, so the spell started to slowly eat into his hand. He also realized that the beam wasn't a solid mass and that each individual piece of light making it was different, which he speculated might be a result of Index using her 103,000 Grimoires to cast 103,000 types of magic at the same time. The spell has shown to have an incredibly long range, destroying Academy City's satellite Tree Diagram by accident when fired from Earth. ***'Feather of Light:' An aftereffect of Dragon's Breath. Anything destroyed by the beam of light will leave no trace behind. Instead, any matter destroyed by it will turn into several feathers of light as pure white as the beam itself. These feathers slowly float down to the ground, and can apparently kill any human who touches them. They seem to work by frying the brain. *'Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva:' This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. *'Eli Eli Lema Sabachthani:' It's a powerful anti-Christian spell which throws a powerful bloody-red beam of light from a magic circle originating from Index's face. *'Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth:' An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. One arrow is sufficient to turn solid stone into dust. *'Sword of the Harvest God Freyr:' Also known as the Sword of Victory, it's the magic sword of the god Freyr from Norse Mythology, which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it", also famous for its wielder having never suffered defeat in the myths while he had it. It takes the form of a thin Western sword made of a collection of what looks like particles of light. The sword floats around and automatically moves to attack the enemies of the wielder by slipping through gaps on their defense to pierce their vitals. Multiple copies of the sword can be summoned simultaneously. La Persona Superiore a Dio: Also known as The One Above God, a state reached by Fiamma upon completion of his plan. Having absorbed Imagine Breaker and having it used to purify his Holy Right, Fiamma can wield the Holy Righ's full output and complete his right hand's power, which now has a fully physical form instead of its normal mirage-like status. Even the world itself is changed as a reaction to this, with the sky opening up to the Phase of Heaven to respond to Fiamma's call, gathering a massive amount of Telesma that illuminates the world with a golden light. Besides allowing Fiamma to fix the distortions in the world as his plan intended, the Holy Right's power has noticeably increased, allowing him to release attacks with the power to blow away a planet or recreate any miracle/legend found in Christianity. Communication Spells: Like most magicians, Fiamma is able to use magic to communicate with others via telepathy and various magical devices (such as a red paper plane that projects his voice) over long distances. Hide Presence: He can successfully hide his presence from anyone to the point that even the magic god Othinus couldn't detect him. Turn into a Fairy: An anti-god spell in the form of a stake of light based on Christianity shrinking down pagan gods to fairies and monsters. A god pierced by the stake will be turned into a fairy with less power and eventually die. Later Fiamma created his own variation of the spell using his specialization in disintegration techniques, creating a five hundred meters long stake that applies the spell 2,070,000 times in a row to widen the distortion and immediately destroy the god. Blue Forte Wave: Using her Flower Tact, Marine launches a budding flower several times her size at her target. After the flower hits, she rotates her tact in order to make the flower sprout and release a burst of energy within the target. This move attacks enemies and rejuvenates allies. Marine Shoot: Marine creates a ring of water and then unleashes a barrage of bubbles from water ring towards the foe. Marine Impact: Marine charges blue energy into her fist and then hits the opponent with it, unleashing a blue blast from the impact. Marine Dive: Marine performs a powerful diving kick. Marine Dynamite: Marine creates a blue-colored explosion around herself. Forehead Punch: After receiving a boost from the Heart Seed, Marine launches herself and tackles her foe head first. Pretty Cure Giant Explosion: After holding hands with Blossom or Sunshine, Marine creates a giant explosive blast with her partner. Note: The Batter's transformation into the "Bad Batter" is not technically a shift in his appearance or power, only in the player's perception of him, though it does nonetheless seemingly heal him to full health. (Possibly a gameplay mechanic? There's nothing suggesting that it is so, however...) Key: Base | After absorbing Dormammu and | Epilogue Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Body Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers